


Flight of Fancy

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS and the Millennium Falcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight of Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Curuchamion in an LJ crossover meme.

Han Solo wiped his forehead, sitting in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon, thrown back in his seat after a particularly violent manoeuvre. “Whew. What _was_ that?”

“So much for those piloting skills you brag about,” Leia said, from behind him. “If that was an example, I suppose I should at least admire your nerve when it comes to boasting.”

He turned, facing her. “Hey, I’ve got the nerve for anything, Princess.” Then he swung back as random lights flickered and died again across the controls. “What the -?”

“Yes,” she said. “If it’s not you, then what’s got into your ship?”

He adjusted the controls to no avail, frowning heavily. “Beats me. It’s not like her.”

*

“Doctor,” said Romana, in the tone he had come to take as a signal to hide behind the console. “I know that your Type 40 is a little dated, but a TARDIS in flight shouldn’t crash into things, and we very nearly did just then. You haven’t been fixing things again, have you?”

K9’s scanners whirred and turned. “Mistress. Exchange of data detected with oncoming craft.”

The Doctor pulled himself up and stared at the central controls. “Exchange of data?” he echoed. Then he thumped the side of the console. “None of that, my girl. There’s no time for flirting when we’ve got work to do!”

“Flirting?” said Romana, raising her eyebrows.

He grinned. “Well, what passes for it in those sorts of circles, I’d say. Wouldn’t you, K9?”

“Negative, Master.”

He smiled at Romana, over the head of the tin dog. “He’s such a spoilsport, don’t you think?”

“I’ve never heard anything so ridiculous in my life,” declared Romana.

The Doctor took this as a challenge. “Really? Oh, well, we can soon change that!”

“I can imagine,” she said dryly. _Flirting, indeed_ , she thought.

***


End file.
